More Fearsome Dead
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: Merlin falls on the field of battle, right before King Arthur's eyes.


**Disclaimer: I own naught.**

**Note: Wrote this forever ago, but completely forgot about it. Go figure. So, I'm going to apologize now if it sucks. Anyway, inspired by a scene in "1/2 Prince". It's during the gamers tournament, for those of you who know the series, when the Prince dies and the Odd Squad beats the crap out of their opponents. :) Guess who's Prince in this scenario?**

More Fearsome Dead

The sword appeared out of nowhere. Merlin had not seen it coming, and when he did, it was too late. No doctor could save him, and no amount of magic.

King Arthur watched his oldest friend fall, signature smile on his face, even as he fell to the ground. Enraged, Arthur cut down his adversary and every other man that got in his way till he reached Merlin's killer. His eyes were wild. His sword sharpened by his grief.

A dragon's roar was heard overhead. The blond king turned just in time to see the Great Dragon Kilgarrah swoop over the bulk of the enemy forces, torching them. Arthur wanted to shout with joy, but the battle had only begun.

He swung around and chopped and hacked, demolishing the enemy forces, Excalibur gleaming in his hand. Man after man fell to its brilliance, but Arthur did not notice. All he could see was his friend's smiling face as he fell. Every detail was etched into his brain. The wooden staff gripped in his hand. The blue wizard robes that Gwen had sewn for him. The white streaks by his temples and the stubble that Merlin insisted on calling a beard.

Arthur tried to concentrate on the men he was slaughtering, but he could not. He kept seeing the image, as well as memories of Merlin he had gathered over the years. Arthur could not hear the screams of his victims as they were drowned by Merlin's laugh and his sage advice.

One by one they fell, and soon, no more could take their place. Arthur fell to his knees and screamed, agony pouring out and flooding the ears of all his knights. He collapsed and let the darkness take him.

* * *

Merlin's eyes cracked open, flinching in the light. He felt a bandage wrapped around his middle, and beneath that a blinding pain. He groaned.

"Oh good. You're awake. We were worried about you, you know." Merlin opened his eyes further and saw Gwaine leaning over his bedside. "I'll get Gaius." The drunkard disappeared from his line of sight.

When he returned, a white haired old man hobbled along behind him. It was a face Merlin was often very glad to see. Gaius had the dark haired man sit up and re-dressed his wounds. A giant hole was healing in his stomach, and Gaius assured him that it hadn't hit anything major, and that he would make a full recovery. He had to leave soon after to see to his many other patients.

Gwaine whistled. "I have to say, mate. You are fearsome."

"I don't get it. I fell at the battle's start," Merlin replied.

"Ay, that you did, but you still helped us win. You see, we all thought you were dead. Arthur and Kilgarrah especially. Arthur defeated over half the enemy single handedly, and Kilgarrah torched the rest in one go. The rest of us could barely get up a decent sweat because Arthur moved so fast. When they were all dead… you should have heard Arthur scream. He's been asleep ever since. Gwen and Arthur haven't had any luck waking him up."

"You want me to try?"

Gwaine nodded solemnly. "When you're fit enough to move. Far as I can tell, you're his only hope. He won't wake, and we've tried to feed him, but he doesn't get nearly enough. I wouldn't ask if there was another option."

Merlin grabbed his arm. "I know."

Gwaine gripped the warlock's arm and stood up. "I'll leave you to get some rest."

Merlin nodded and watched Gwaine leave, then he leaned back and closed his eyes. He had the perfect idea.

* * *

Arthur was plagued by never ending nightmares, and in each and every one, Merlin died. He was run through, beheaded, burned, and beaten bloody, and Arthur watched from up high, helpless to do anything.

"It's not so bad," a voice said from behind him as he watched the axe fall on the raven's head yet again. Arthur spun around and saw Merlin standing behind him in his old servant's clothes. "I have to say, I'm glad to be out of those robes. They're too heavy."

Arthur launched at him and pulled him into a bear hug. Merlin patted his back. "You can't stay here," the raven said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been asleep for a week. Your kingdom needs you. Wake up, Arthur. Wake up."

Arthur opened his eyes and saw Gwen leaning over him, tears in her eyes. "You're awake," she croaked. "Gaius! Gaius, he's awake!"

The old physician bustled in and leaned over the king. "Thank goodness, sire. Welcome back."

"M-m-merlin?"

"He's all right. He woke up himself just hours ago."

"But he was dead."

"No," Gaius assured him. "Just injured."

Arthur fell back, relieved. "I'll just kill him myself later then."

Gaius chuckled. "You do that, sire."

**Da end. Boo ya.**

**Review?**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
